The Heroins
by Vampira-Seya Kuchiki
Summary: Elas eram desprezadas"... "Numa noite simples, ou nem tão simples assim, essas garotas receberam dons que as faziam ter uma grande responsabilidade"... .:FICHAS ABERTAS:.


Yo Minna-san! Estou de volta com minha primeira fic de fichas n.n!

**Disclameir:** Naruto e Cia. não me pertencem e sim a Kishimoto-sama, se eles fossem meus, certas pessoas já estariam namorando outras, e o Sasuke iria aceitar a Sakura, eu não estaria aqui escrevendo Fanfics, eu acabaria com a fama do senhor Senador Azeredo (ò.ó), e Sasori-kun não seria morto! (Tá bom, eu exagerei ¬¬)

--OoO--

**The Heroins**

**Resumo**: _Elas eram desprezadas, todas sempre foram humilhadas, mas uma nova era chegará, e todas se vingarão de todos que as desprezaram... Aquelas garotas, que sempre foram desprezadas, por tudo e todos, por quem se apaixonaram, pelas falsas amizades, agora iriam revirar o jogo... Numa noite simples, ou nem tão simples assim, essas garotas receberam dons que as faziam ter uma grande responsabilidade, e com isso, elas iriam mostrar a quem as desprezaram, que eram muito melhores. Elas terão de resgatar a princesa que foi seqüestrada pela "Kuroitsuki", uma organização criminosa em busca da coroa._

--OoO—

Yo! E aí gostaram? Deixem fichas! i.i (to desesperada se não ganhar nenhuma! ToT)

Vou precisar de 10 fichas, 5 femininas, 5 masculinas, okay?!

VAGAS:

**Femininas:** 3 vagas para heroínas (elementos: Trovão, água e fogo). Uma rainha, e uma princesa, que será a seqüestrada.

**Masculinas:** 2 vagas para participantes da Kuroitsuki, 2 para pessoas habilidosas (que saiba lidar com espadas, etc.) e 1 para participante da Kuroitsuki, mas é espião da Rainha.

**Fichas:**

Fichas femininas:

Heroínas:

**NOME: **Sobrenome/Nome senão eu me perco.

**APELIDO: **Se tiver um, coloque.

**IDADE: **15/17

**ELEMENTO: **Como eu disse antes, Trovão, água e fogo.

**HISTÓRIA: **Quero uma história criativa! E, como mostrei no resumo, "aquelas garotas, que sempre foram desprezadas, por tudo e todos, por quem se apaixonaram, pelas falsas amizades, agora iriam revirar o jogo", faça com base nisso.

**PERSONALIDADE:** Sem clichê!

**APARÊNCIA: **Por favor, uma bem criativa e original.

**ROUPAS:** Casual, formal e de heroína.

**PAR:** Lista de disponíveis no final da fic.

**RELAÇÃO COM O PAR:** Vocês já sabem e tal...

**ALGO A ACRESCENTAR?:** O.o

**POSSO MUDAR ALGO?: **??

Rainha:

**NOME: **Sobrenome/Nome.

**IDADE: **As duas filhas e seu filho são adotados, não precisa dizer que tem 50, okay?

**PODER:** Ela é rainha, coloque um poder digno de uma!

**HISTÓRIA: **Como conseguiu chegar a ser rainha, etc...

**PERSONALIDADE: **Não pode nem ser muito boazinha, nem muito rigorosa, de acordo com sua criatividade!

**APARÊCIA: **Ela é uma rainha, mas nada de exageros!

**ROUPAS:** Nisso aqui pode exagerar, já que ela é uma rainha...

**ALGO A ACRESCENTAR?:** O.o

**POSSO MUDAR ALGO?: **??

A Rainha não vai escolher par, porque o Rei vai ser o Shikamaru!

Princesa:

**NOME: **Sobrenome/Nome.

**IDADE:** 15/17

**HISTÓRIA: **Como viveu com a madrasta, como a seqüestraram, etc.

**PERSONALIDADE:** Toda princesa é doce, todos sabem, mas será que dava para colocar sem ser tão clichê? Õ.o

**APARÊNCIA:** ...

**ROUPAS:** ...

**PAR:** Lista lá embaixo!

**RELAÇÃO COM O PAR: **...

**ALGO A ACRESCENTAR?:** O.o

**POSSO MUDAR ALGO?: **??

Fichas Masculinas:

Kuroitsuki:

**NOME: **Sobrenome/Nome.

**IDADE: **15/17

**HISTÓRIA:** Por que entrou na Kuroitsuki, essas coisas.

**PERSONALIDADE:** ...

**APARÊNCIA: **...

**ROUPAS:** ...

**PAR: **Lista lá... Ah! Vocês já sabem!

**RELAÇÃO COM O PAR:** ...

**ALGO A ACRESCENTAR?:** O.o

**POSSO MUDAR ALGO?: **??

Pessoas Habilidosas:

**NOME: **Sobrenome/Nome.

**APELIDO: **Se tiver um, coloque.

**IDADE: **15/17

**HABILIDADE: **Espadas, etc.

**HISTÓRIA: **...

**PERSONALIDADE:** ...

**APARÊNCIA: **...

**ROUPAS:** ...

**PAR:** ...

**RELAÇÃO COM O PAR:** ...

**ALGO A ACRESCENTAR?:** O.o

**POSSO MUDAR ALGO?: **??

Servo-Espião:

**NOME: **Sobrenome/Nome.

**APELIDO: **Se tiver um, coloque.

**IDADE: **15/17

**HABILIDADE: **...

**HISTÓRIA: **...

**PERSONALIDADE:** ...

**APARÊNCIA: **...

**ROUPAS:** ...

**PAR:** ...

**RELAÇÃO COM O PAR:** ...

**ALGO A ACRESCENTAR?:** O.o

**POSSO MUDAR ALGO?: **??

--

Bem, é isso!!

Lista de Pares:

Sakura

Tenten

Ino

Temari

Hinata

Sasuke

Neji

Gaara

Shikamaru (na verdade, ele não é par, é rei, que for a rainha...)

Naruto

Sayoonara!!


End file.
